Recently, a cellular system of fourth generation (4G) has been discussed to further improve the performance of wireless communication. In the 4G, relay technology, carrier aggregation, Coordinated Multiple Point transmission and reception (CoMP) technology, and the like are paid attention.
The relay technology is technology by which a relay node relays communication between a base station (for instance, a macrocell base station) and a communication terminal, and is important in improving a cell-edge throughput of the base station. Moreover, the carrier aggregation is technology for extending a usage bandwidth (for instance, 20 MHz×5=100 MHz) and improving a maximum throughput by collectively treating a plurality of frequency bands that have a bandwidth of 20 MHz. Moreover, the CoMP is technology by which a plurality of base stations called a CoMP set cooperates to perform data communication with a communication terminal, and can expand the coverage that can support communication at high data rates. The CoMP is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example.
Moreover, in the 4G, it has been discussed to improve the coverage by introducing base stations other than macro-eNodeBs, for example, by introducing Home eNodeBs (such as femtocell base stations and micro-base stations for mobile phones), remote radio heads (RRHs), and pico-eNodeBs.